Plumas y catalejos
by cheeselord
Summary: ¿Que pasa si convinas a Aryll, a Komali y a un escritor con algo de tiempo libre entre sus manos? Seguramente algo parecido a un fanfic romantico con algo de comedia. Como si 254 caracteres fueran suficientes para resumir una historia, mejor lean adentro
1. La fiesta de celebracion

**La verdad es que tengo una extraña aficion por los personajes secundarios en todas sus presentaciones y ahora que me puse a jugar de nuevo el Wind Waker Jesus me abofeteo y dijo que escribiera fanfic de esta pareja (aunque posiblemente no fue Jesus pero si una extraña alucinacion). Asi que ahi lo tienen, hasta el momento tengo en mente tres oneshots contando este, si se me ocurren mas cosas las escribire. Estan advertidos, esto puede durar un rato y no recuerdo muy bien a los personajes asi qeu intentare ser fiel a sus caracteristicas**

.

* * *

><p><em>"She lifts her skirt up to her knees<em>  
><em> Walks through the garden rows with her bare feet, laughing"<em>

Ray Lamontagne-Empty

"No se porque me brincaron esas liricas a la cabeza cuando acabe de editar esto si son algo tristes" -Yo

* * *

><p><span>La fiesta de celebración<span>

En realidad era previsible que era lo que iba a pasar en cuanto la comitiva de toda la gente que apoyaba a Link llegaran a su isla natal despues de que el mal fuera erradicado una vez mas; lo primero que iban a hacer era una gran fiesta. Y eso fue precisamente lo que hicieron. La gente del pueblo había montado una palapa improvisada para todas las visitas y por medio de varios contactos se hicieron con suficiente comida y bebida para los estómagos furiosos de los aventureros. Entre estos estómagos estaba el considerablemente mas pequeño y menos furioso estomago de Aryll.

Ni tardos ni perezosos a penas el barco toco puerto y hubieran descargado todo la fiesta comenzó mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte y una cacofonía de risas, música y voces lleno el aire mientras viejos conocidos se reunían y nuevas amistades se forjaban.

Por su parte Aryll paso la mayor parte de la fiesta con su hermano, poniéndose al tanto de las muchas aventuras que había tenido, a veces un tanto sorprendida de que el dormilón de su hermano fuera capaz de todas esas hazañas. Sin embargo y conforme la noche siguió avanzando y el héroe de los vientos era cada vez mas demandado Aryll empezó a dar vueltas en la fiesta buscando con quien hablar. Lo ultimo que supo de su hermano fue que la pirata/princesa Tetra (aun un poco renuente a la parte de princesa) lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo lejos de la palapa donde se estaba celebrando, no sin que antes cayera sobre ellos una lluvia de silbidos y de voces que insinuaban alguna que otra cosa que puso rojo a Link y que hiso que tetra se volteara y sacara la lengua como respuesta.

Después de eso la fiesta fue muriendo poco a poco para Aryll que hablo un poco con Quill, enterándose de los últimos chismes en el océano pero después de un rato el cartero se excuso y desapareció en medio de la pequeña multitud. Optando por salir de la palapa cuando vio que algunos adultos (llámense piratas) se abrazaban y cantaban "Una botella de Ron" al unísono, caminando al lado contrario de la playa donde su hermano y Tetra habían ido. No quería interrumpir un momento íntimo entre la pirata y el héroe.

En cuanto Aryll puso un poco de distancia entre ella y la fiesta la música empezó a sonar y unas voces borrachas empezaron a cantar a lo lejos y su cabeza se despejo un poco del bullicio. Sonriendo y dejando que el mar mojara un poco sus pies descalzos camino a su mirador privado mientras disfrutaba un poco de la paz de Outset que no aceptaba extrañar de vez en cuando en medio de sus aventuras obligadas de los meses pasados. Subiendo su atalaya, se recargo en el barandal y dejo que la brisa nocturna acariciara su rostro.

"Que bonita noche"

Esa frase no hubiera tenido nada fuera de lo común, claro si no fuera por la segunda voz que dijo lo mismo.

Volteando a sus espaldas Aryll vio al príncipe de los rito, Komali, viéndola quizás con la misma expresión que ella tenia.

"Hola" dijeron de nuevo al unísono lo que causo que la cara del príncipe se tornara en una de confusión y que Aryll por su parte riera un poco. Esa situación era muy bizarra.

"Soy Aryll" dijo extendiéndole la mano. Si bien sabia quien era y lo había visto antes, nunca se habían presentado fromalmente.

"Komali" respondió sencillamente mientras aceptaba la mano extendida

"¿Qué haces en el mirador de Aryll?" lo cuestiono mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura, adoptando un aire de comando pero para nada amenazante, quizas un legado de haber viajado con piratas y en especial con Tetra

"¿La torre de Aryll?"

"Si, esta es mi torre"

"¿Y como es eso?"

"Bueno, solo yo y me hermano la usamos pero él no cuenta porque el solo viene a dormirse aquí. Además mi nombre esta grabado ahí" dijo orgullosamente mientras señalaba el poste central donde efectivamente, con unas letras muy burdas estaba grabado su nombre de pila como una medida de seguridad contra las acusaciones de otras personas.

"Wow"

"¿Y bueno?"

"¿Uh?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Viendo las estrellas" solto sin reparo, lo que le pareció un poco extraño viniendo de él. Después de todo no era muy su estilo decir cosas un tanto cursis y empalagosas y ver las estrellas ciertamente era algo cursi. Aryll asintió sabiamente.

"Ok, me agradas así que te dejare subir a mi torre"

"Gracias" respondió Komali, que claramente no había ocupado su permiso para subir a la torre.

"Pero todos saben que para ver las estrellas es mejor la playa que mi mirador" un extraño aire de sabiduría envolvía a la niña que ciertamente sabia mas de su isla que su interlocutor.

Tomando sin mas reparo ni aviso la mano incauta del príncipe lo guio hacia las escaleras apresurándolo para que bajara y el príncipe, indefenso ante tan aplastante razón, no pudo hacer mas que obedecer.

"Sin mirar" le dijo cuando ella bajo después de él, lo que solamente puso nervioso al príncipe e hiso que escupiera una respuesta ininteligible.

Una vez abajo la muchacha de pelos rubios lo guio por la callada playa en un silencio serio, Komali estaba seguro que si no fuera por la música y las voces lejanas que celebraban todo estaría completamente tranquilo. Su corta travesía llego a un abrupto final cuando Aryll señalo un pedazo de pasto al borde de la arena y con una muy seria expresión dijo;

"Este es el mejor lugar" mientras volvía a asentir con esos aires de sabia

Komali no hiso más que sonreír como agradecimiento y tumbarse en el pasto con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y para crédito de Aryll, ese lugar ciertamente era mejor para ver el cielo que su atalaya. Sin embargo la chica en cuestión no se había tumbado con Komali, quien pensaba que esa era la razón por la que bajo con él. Pensando que a lo mejor esa era su manera de ser una buena anfitriona o quizás solamente así era su carácter, Komali empezó a mirar el cielo nocturno y a repasar lo que había aprendido en su tribu de las constelaciones, sin embargo eso demostró ser un reto porque cada vez que lo intentaba un chapotear, que de seguro era ocasionado por Aryll, lo distraía. Decidiendo saciar su curiosidad el rito levanto su cabeza y pudo ver claramente a la niña bailar a la orilla de la playa, al compas de la música lejana, con las olas mojando sus pies y con cada paso salpicando un poco al aire; un claro contraste con la seria Aryll que no había parecido durar ni cinco minutos. Dándose cuenta del par de ojos sobre ella Aryll hiso señales al príncipe para que se le uniera, lo que el declino amablemente con unos furiosos movimientos de cabeza, en parte por la pena de ser descubierto espiándola y en parte porque cualquier rito evitaba mojarse las alas.

Pero Aryll no tendría un no por respuesta y se acercó al príncipe.

"Ven" demando con una sonrisa.

"No puedo"

"Los bailes de Outset no son muy difíciles, si quieres te enseño"

"No, no es eso. No puedo mojarme las alas"

"Tonterías solo es en la orilla no te mojaras las alas"

"Tal vez si fuera un lugar seco…" dijo tentativamente

"No es igual de divertido" lo corto en seco y lo tomo/arrastro de las manos hasta la playa

Al inicio Komali se resistió un poco, pero Aryll tenia un extraño don de hacerlo relajarse y una aun mas extraña fuerza, así que al final termino tomando de las manos a la niña e intentando seguir sus pasos que al final se convirtieron en movimientos un tanto burdos mientras la pareja dibujaba círculos en la orilla del mar y en sus caras se dejaban ver unas sonrisas. Fiel a su palabra Komali no se mojo las alas con la excepción de una que otra gota, pero a cambio termino empapado de las rodillas hasta los pies. Una vez finalizo la música y los canticos a destiempo, Aryll se sentó donde antes había estado el príncipe y con unas palmaditas le indico que se sentara junto a ella. Aprendiendo que resistirse no serviría de nada, Komali obedeció de inmediato y una vez que estuvo en su lugar Aryll se tumbo al suelo, Komali tumbándose con ella y cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"Esa es la constelación de la gaviota" dijo con una sonrisa una vez que su interlocutor se hubiera puesto en su lugar designado y señalando al cielo. Komali entendiendo enseguida el extraño itinerario de su anfitriona no perdió un segundo en seguir la platica.

"Nunca antes había escuchado de esa constelación"

"Pues claro que no, yo la descubrí" dijo orgullosamente

"Ahh" Komali no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita ganándose un codazo de la niña y una mirada que más que enojada parecía juguetona.

"¿Y bueno?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Yo te enseñe una constelación, ahora es tu turno, así funciona esto"

"Mhhh" el Rito se quedo pensando. Aunque no lo pareciera los Ritos tenían mucho conocimiento de las estrellas. Era necesario cuando su oficio principal era la entrega de cartas y eso implicaba muchas veces viajar de noche y guiarse por las estrellas. Pero nada de eso importaba mucho en esos momentos, lo que importaba, al menos lo que creía que importaba, era decir algo propio y no tanto sacado de un libro

"Esa es la constelación del Chuchu" dijo, confiando que su falta de imaginación no seria reprochada por la muchacha

"No la veo, donde esta"

"Ahí están los ojos y esa es su cabeza… o cuerpo o lo que sea" dijo señalando a la estrella en cuestión

"¿Cuál?"

"Esa estrella que brilla mas que las otras es su ojo derecho" sin darse cuenta Komali había invadido el espacio personal de Aryll

Una vez Aryll descubrió la forma imaginaria señalo otra constelación

"Tengo algo que no puedes superar"

"Pruébame"

"Esa es la constelación deTetra"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Ahí esta su cabeza y encima esta su cola de caballo y su ojo cerrado"

"No, no es cierto"

"Si es cierto, Gonzo me enseño la constelación y la señorita Tetra también"

Komali entre cerro sus ojos y vio con atención, lentamente las estrellas tomaron forma y casi se atraganto con su saliva al descubrir la figura de la pirata, a lo que Aryll respondió con una risa

"Si, eso me paso a mi también"

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras un silencio cómodo reino entre los dos, interrumpido por la música a lo lejos y las rítmicas olas rompiendo con la costa. No paso mucho antes de que Komali sintiera como sus parpados se entrecerraban y la tranquilidad de la playa no ayudaba en mucho para mantenerlo despierto y mucho menos la música lejana y las voces mas ebrias que sobrias cantando a la luz de la luna. Era tarde por la noche y estaba seguro que se quedaría dormido en ese lugar que parecía el espacio mas tranquilo del mundo, resultando extraño el pensamiento que un héroe de leyenda saliera de un lugar tan pacifico. Distrayendolo de estos pensamientos un bulto tibio se incrusto a su costado.

Viendo detenidamente al bulto descubrió una cabeza con cabellos dorados y la figura de una pequeña persona respirando profundamente.

"¿Aryll?"

La niña se le había adelantado y ya se había quedado dormida; al parecer los hermanos no eran tan diferentes. Una brisa hiso que un escalofrió la recorriera y se juntar mas al cuerpo del rito lo que en consecuencia provoco que la presion arterial del rito aumentara. Después de debatir si despertarla o llevarla a su cama antes de que el mencionado héroe de los vientos decidiera hacer Rito a la naranja, Komali se decidió por dejarla ser. Después de todo no quería despertarla y no sabia donde era su casa y mucho menos cual era su cama y de entre todas las posibilidades interrumpir a Tetra y a Link en lo que fuera que estaban haciendo no sonaba muy placentero. Otra brisa hiso que el bulto llamado Aryll temblara un poco mas y desenrollando una de sus alas Komali cubrió a la niña y cerró los ojos entregándose al sueño con la esperanza de que nadie los viera así o que si alguien los llegara a ver estuviera lo suficientemente ebrio para dejarlos en paz y olvidarlo la mañana siguiente.


	2. La guerra de los pasteles

**Asi que esta es la segunda idea en mi cabeza... que de una extraña manera se afianzo y dio frutos, frutos de randomness y OOC. Disfruten mientras puedan.**

* * *

><p><em>La guerra de los pasteles<em>

Komali escucho un par de sonidos que no encuadraban con el ambiente. Los pajaros cantando, las olas rompiendo en la orilla, el viento revolviendo el pasto y las palmeras y el sonido distante de las gaviotas no encuadraba con ese sonido tan peculiar que parecía como metalico pero era tan difícil de describir, casi parecía como una cámara.

Dándose cuenta de lo que era obvio Komali se despertó de golpe lo que causo que Aryll también despertara y lo que sus ojos pudieron ver con claridad era a la pirata tetra, con cámara en mano (de seguro tomada prestada de Link) tomaba fotos descaradamente. Y antes de que el Rito pudiera articular palabra la pirata le guiño el ojo y salio corriendo sin decir nada. Aryll por su parte se incorporo quitándose las lagañas de los ojos y claramente no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

-¿Komali, que pasa?- dijo inocentemente mientras el príncipe se paraba de una manera muy poco elegante y perseguia a la pirata que ahora era un punto distante. Esos piratas tenían buena condición física.

-Nada- dijo volteando a verla un momento y captando la imagen de Aryll con su pelo despeinado y agitándose los ojos. La visión casi hace que tropiece con una piedra pero recobrando el equilibrio siguió a Tetra. Las fotos en si no tenían nada de malo… lo malo era el uso que podía darles un perro de mar curtido en los caminos de causar destrucción y confusión. Eso si era preocupante. Y lo que era aun mas preocupante era el hecho de que la pirata corriera mas rápido de lo que Komali podía esperar llegar a correr y una persecución por aire no era una opción cuando se esta volando tan bajo (chocar con un árbol no es divertido). Falto de aliento el rito se detuvo, demonios ellos volaban pero no corrian y en ese mismo instante podía escuchar a la pirata en su mente, riéndose de su fallido intento.

-Muchacho, buen día- lo llamo una voz tranquila y un tanto temblorosa. Al voltear Komali se encontró de frente con la abuela de Link que como siempre sonreía amablemente y tenia los ojos entre cerrados.

-Señora- Respondio con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza, no sin dejar de escanear el horizonte en busca de Tetra.

-Hola- se escucho una tercera voz que pertenecía a Aryll que emergia mágicamente de detrás de su abuela. Al parecer la anciana conocía muy bien a su nieta y le había proporcionado un peine con el que cepillar su cabello, cosa que en ese momento estaba haciendo y por lo tanto no tenia sus usuales colitas. Komali sintió como los pelos de su nuca se pararon un poco al ver a la muchacha la razon la desconocía.

-Mi nieta me dijo que estabas despierto, asi que que te parece ayudar a una viejecita- eso, mas que oferta sono a orden y por un momento Komali sintió un aura proveniente de la anciana que lo obligaba a querer asentir con su cabeza. Después de todo no se puede vivir tanto tiempo con Link sin aprender un poco de coacción para que el muchacho flojo hiciera algo. –A menos que tengas algo mas que hacer- el tono era definitivo

-C-Claro señora-

-Ho, ho que muchacho mas educado pero puedes llamarme abuela-

-Por supuesto… abuela-

Asintiendo en aprobación la abuela dio media vuelta e hiso una moción para que la siguieran. Una vez que Aryll se aseguro no la veía su abuela pico el hombro de Komali y una vez tuvo su atención murmuro un "Lo siento " y puso su cara de disculpas. Hasta el momento nadie había podido enojarse con la muchacha precisamente por esa cara de perrito regañado y Komali no era la excepción asi que sonriendo ignoro el problema a la mano.

Pronto el trio llego a la palapa. Si Komali no hubiera sabido lo que paso la noche anterior hubiera pensado que se trataba de un campo de batalla. Habia cuerpos dormidos (esperaba) por todos lados, algunos en posiciones razonables como Quill (al parecer atraído al lado oscuro por una multitud de festejadores) que estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras respiraba profundamente. Otros estaban acostados en las mesas y lo que eran mas estaban tirados en el suelo de la misma manera que habían caído rendidos conforme el sueño los reclamo… alguno que otro parecía estar medio consciente pero Komali ignoraba si se trataba de eso o de alguno que otro sonámbulo. En resumen, la palapa era una masa de cuerpos algunos roncando, otros murmurando cosas y otros haciendo ruidos extraños.

La abuela de Link paso sin mayor problema el campo minado, con una gracia impropia para alguien de su confección y edad pero Komali y Aryll le siguieron el paso. Una vez del otro lado la abuela se detuvo.

-Aryll, querida, podrías traerme los ingredientes especiales- Entendiendo el mensaje Aryll desapareció pueblo adentro

-Tu mi niño, esta anciana ocupa un par de brazos fuertes y jóvenes- y lo guio a su casa. Komali hiso la anotación mental de recordar donde estaba la casa por cualquier… inconveniente en el futuro.

- Voy a necesitar un poco de leña- dijo señalando un montón previamente cortado en un costado de la casa- Cuando acabes de moverlo todo me avisas-

Komali se sintió abrumado por toda la leña que tenia que mover y la abuela pareció percibir su sorpresa

-Siento tener que imponerte este trabajo pero todos están "dormidos"- hiso especial énfasis en esa palabra- y tener que poner a trabajar a mi nieto no seria justo ¿No lo crees?-

Komali asintió otra vez impulsado por esa extraña fuerza sobrenatural y empezó a mover la leña. El trabajo no duro mucho pero resulto un tanto agotador y en cuanto pensó en descansar la abuela apareció y lo guio esta vez dentro de la casa. Esta vez Aryll estaba dentro de la casa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Los ingredientes están afuera abuela-

-Muy bien, ahora hay que mover todo esto- dio señalando en la dirección general de la cocina donde se encontraban varios instrumentos, ollas y la mesa principal. Komali la vio con un poco de espanto pero la abuela no pareció registrar la expresión.

Komali empezó a mover la mesa mientras refunfuñaba, Aryll ayudándolo con varios instrumentos de cocina y con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de su trabajo que finalmente imbuyo a Komali de algo parecido a estar contento. No era de extrañar que los hijos de la anciana tuvieran super fuerza y estuvieran acostumbrados a esas tareas… o al menos eso aparentaba Aryll. Una vez puesta la mesa con todos los utensilios la abuela en cuestión empezó a encender un fuego para la olla. Lentamente todo fue puesto en su lugar por el par de "trabajadores".

-Mi niña- se dirigio a Aryll que se había hecho una coleta improvisada –Hay que despertarlos, ya sabes que hacer- Aryll asintió y volvio a desaparecer mientras la anciana cocinaba –no tardara mucho- le dijo a Komali, que acerco una silla y se sento a ver como con una agilidad obtenida de años de practica, la abuela cortaba, pelaba, combinaba, espolvoreaba y demás cosas.

Fue cuando el delicioso olor del caldo fue registrado por su nariz que escucho una voz que a estas alturas reconocía bastante bien, volteando a la playa para encontrarse con la imagen de Aryll persiguiendo a un puerco gigantesco.

-Link, corre Link- al parecer el nombre del cerdo era Link, lo que era un poco gracioso. Komali no suponía que harían con ese puerco, cocinarlo seria la respuesta lógica pero parecía que el caldo o ningún platillo de los que estaba preparando la abuela tenía carne de cerdo. Su pregunta se vio respondida unos segundos después cuando el puerco entro en el "Campo de batalla" y empezó a abrirse paso por entre los cuerpos, despertando a algunos, asustando a otros y sorprendiendo a todos. Por suerte nadie salio herido pero el tumulto hiso que todos se despertaran (y que Quill se cayera de la silla) y entre un grupo de gruñidos y quejas sacaron al cerdo de la palapa. Aryll rio a su lado, tan concentrado estaba en el perfecto desorden que no se dio cuenta cuando apareció tan cerca. La abuela hiso sonar un cucharon contra una olla y todos le prestaron atención.

-Gente, el desayuno esta listo, preparen las mesas- y con eso siguió con su tarea

La gente por su parte, entre quejidos de resaca acomodaron todo y una vez que el esfuerzo conjunto de un montón de convalecientes lograra mas o menos limpiado el lugar, la abuela volvió a dirigirse al publico.

-Hagan fila muchachos, el plato principal es sopa de la abuela- Algunos celebraron, claramente conociendo el sazón de la anciana, otros se limitaron a tomar un plato de los que había traído Aryll y formarse frente a la olla. Uno a uno se la fila se extendió por unos cuantos metros mientras la gente se servía sopa y otros platillos que la anciana había preparado. Aryll lo tomo del brazo y se dirijo a los platos, le inserto uno entre sus manos y lo jalo directamente a la olla. La abuela les sirvió de inmediato a pesar de las protestas del viejo Orca.

-Las ventajas de ayudar en la cocina- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Komali mientras lo guiaba a unos lugares vacíos.

Komali debía darle crédito a la anciana, la sopa era excelente, no, era de otro mundo. Incluso mejoro notablemente la resaca de varios de los presentes y su humor.

Después de una pequeña platica con Aryll sobre las propiedades mágicas de la sopa y la negativa de revelar el secreto a Komali, sus ojos de pájaro localizaron una coleta de caballo singular y única entre la multitud y el pensamiento desplazado por el trabajo de preparar el desayuno volvió. La pirata tenía fotos "comprometedoras" suyas. Junto a ella estaba su banda de piratas y por primera vez en el día el verde del héroe de los vientos se dejo ver sentado a un lado de la pirata. El objeto ofensivo colgando de una correa de la espalda de la pirata.

-Aryll, mira-

-¿Qué?- dijo bajando el plato completamente vacío de sopa.

-Ahí esta Tetra-

-¿Si?-

-En esa cámara están las fotos que nos tomo-

-¿Cuáles fotos?-

-Las de esta mañana- dijo Komali, recordando que Aryll no se había dado cuenta. Un rubor se hiso notar en las mejillas de la niña cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso representaba.

-Tenemos que quitársela- Komali no podía estar mas de acuerdo.

Tomando su catalejo Aryll exploro la zona de ataque.

-La tiene asegurada con una correa- dijo -Va a ser difícil quitársela-

-Podemos cortarla- dijo Komali, buscando algo afilado. De pronto un cuchillo se materializo frente a su rostro y siguiendo ese cuchillo estaba una pequeña mano y detrás de esa mano estaba el rostro de Aryll. Komali le sonrió y tomo el cuchillo en su mano. Ambos se deslizaron como ninjas entre el tumulto y las personas hasta que pudieron escuchar la voz de Tetra diciendo algo que hiso que Link exclamara otra cosa. Pero no le prestaron atención, eran un par de panteras asechando a su presa, un par de cazadores decididos, un par de personas con un objetivo; destruir la evidencia que en manos equivocadas seria un arma mortal. Antes de iniciar con la delicada operación Komali vio a Aryll a los ojos, la niña demostraba dedicación y asintió con la cabeza dando luz verde al operativo. Con la delicadeza de una madre arrullando a su bebe, como aquel que desarma un mecanismo muy complicado, como el alquimista que trabaja con pólvora, Komali acerco el cuchillo a la correa y la tomo con delicadeza tratando que Tetra no se diera cuenta. Apenas iba a empezar a cortar cuando un sexto sentido de la pirata hiso que se volteara súbitamente, tirando el cuchillo de su mano y congelando el momento mientras los tres se dedicaban miradas entre curiosas y sorprendidas… eso fue hasta que Abe grito "Guerra de comida" levantado de su lugar y con un rostro lleno de puré de papa. Tetra, al reaccionar hiso que su comida volara como bala perdida y dicha bala fue a parar a la cara de Abe. No hizo falta mas para que un poco de pasta hiciera que Abe se volviera a sentar en su silla y que la comida empezara a volar por todo el lugar.

Komali se tiro pecho tierra, evitando un pedazo de hígado volando peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza e impactando contra la desprevenida pirata de lleno en su torso. Aryll por su parte salto debajo de una mesa cercana justo antes de que una bala de mortero de patata con queso derretido impactara en su posición, mandando fragmentos de papa a todos lados y hacia Komali. El rito no pudo hacer nada para evitar que las esquirlas impactaran en su pecho. Era una guerra total. Link, con su escudo a la mano y comida impactando en metal, retiro a Tetra de la zona caliente, mientras Aryll tomo al príncipe por sus brazos y lo jalo debajo de la mesa justo a tiempo para evitar una calabacita hervida que hubiera causado daños irreparables. Los piratas voltearon una mesa y organizaron una resistencia al extremo sur, pero el pueblo de Outset era solidario y para esos momentos ya habían creado un pentágono de mesas en el extremo central-occidental de la palapa que, cerca de la mesa de ingredientes, les proporcionaba la ventaja táctica. Los demás se organizaron rápidamente y armaron sus propias defensas en el área nororiente o se refugiaron en zonas neutrales. Aryll y Komali estaban en medio del fuego cruzado entre los tres flancos.

-Comandante, tenemos que salir de la zona caliente- dijo Aryll con una sonrisa y un tazón limpio que había logrado obtener cubriendo su cabeza. Komali rio un poco por lo absurdo de la situación pero asintió mientras señalaba su objetivo.

-Tenemos que recuperar el paquete, pero necesitaremos ayuda- Aryll saludo a estilo militar y arrastrándose por el suelo se dirigieron al fuerte de la coalición de los-que-no-somos-piratas-ni-habitantes-de-la-isla. Hubo varios momentos en que Komali dudo de poder lograrlo pero finalmente saltaron detrás de la barricada.

-Señor, tenemos dos infiltrados- dijo alguien

-Esta bien, déjenlos pasar- respondió la voz de Quill, que al parecer lideraba la resistencia.

Acercándose a los dos nuevos combatientes Quill se arrodillo frente a ellos.

-Príncipe, es un placer tenerlo de nuestro lado-

Komali sonrió aun mas. Esta gente se tomaba muy en serio lo que no era nada serio.

-Quill, necesitamos tu ayuda para recuperar un paquete muy importante-

-Lo que sea-

-Aryll, reconocimiento- La niña asintió y tomo su catalejo. Cuidadosamente asomo su cabeza y registro la zona buscando el tan añorado paquete. En el fuerte de los piratas su hermano lanzaba comida al viejo Orca mientras alguien gritaba "traidor". Como era de esperarse Tetra estaba liderando a los piratas.

-Comandante, el paquete esta en el puesto de comando del enemigo-

Komali asintió mientras Quill se rascaba la barbilla pensando.

-Príncipe, lo siento pero no puedo mandar a mis hombres en una misión suicida, pero hare todo lo que este en ms manos-

-Bien-

Silenciosos y sutiles se escabulleron por un espacio entre dos mesas, intentando avanzar el mayor camino posible en tierra de nadie sin ser detectados. Pero la pirata era astuta y un pedazo de chuleta impacto demasiado cerca de Komali; sabía su posición exacta. Pronto se escucho la voz de Quill diciendo "Denles una rociada" y un mar de vegetales salió del fuerte con dirección a los piratas que se refugiaron detrás de sus paredes.

-Ahora- Dijo Komali y ambos corrieron. Una bala de mortero-patata causo estragos en el fuerte de Quill mientras que antes de saltar al fuerte de los piratas un pedazo de pescado abofeteo a Gonzo en la cara, que no pudo continuar después de tal golpe. Aryll tuvo mas suerte que Gonzo y el tazón en su cabeza evito que el fuego amigo consistente en una berenjena cocida la sacara de combate. Saltando la barrera ambos sobrevivientes aprovecharon el factor sorpresa y Komali se abalanzo sobre Tetra mientras Aryll saltaba a la espalda de Link y cubriendo sus ojos con su sombrero incapacitándolo temporalmente y haciendo que corriera en círculos causando estragos. Komali aprovecho la distracción para arrebatarle la cámara a Tetra, corriendo hacia Aryll y despegándola de Link salto la pared del fuerte con la niña bajo uno de sus brazos y la cámara en el otro mientras un pavo relleno estallaba detrás de ellos dramáticamente.

-¡Cúbranlos!- se escucho decir a Quill

-¡Derríbenlos!- dijo por su parte Tetra que estaba llena de gravvy

-¡Fuego!- dijeron los habitantes de Outset que no se quedaban fuera de la batalla

Y una fuego cruzado estallo sobre ellos. Ambos se deslizaron por debajo de una de las mesas abandonadas refugiándose de la lluvia de comida. Pero Tetra los seguía de cerca y una mano pegajosa tomo la cámara, lo que siguió fue una lucha por la cámara que finalizo con la abuela de Link tocando su olla como una campana de un ring. Eso fue suficiente para devolverles a todos sus cinco sentidos… menos a Tetra y a Komali que luchaban por la cámara. Eso se resolvió pronto cuando un par de cucharones golpearon un par de cabezas y la abuela los regaño a los dos por iniciar el incidente de la guerra de pasteles de Outset (aunque nunca se lanzo un solo pastel). Komali creyó ver una luz roja que emanaba de los ojos entrecerrados de la abuela.

-A veces pienso que tu abuela era una pirata- Se quejo Tetra que estaba lavando los platos con Link secándolos. Link solamente asintió sabiamente.

-O un monstruo- Secundo Komali mientras barría la "Zona de guerra" y Aryll limpiaba las mesas.

-Así es la abuela-

Todos los demás "Adultos" asintieron desde el lugar donde desarrollaban sus tareas.

Mientras tanto, el objeto que había iniciado el conflicto, descansaba en una mesa en la casa de Link, junto a la mesa estaba una anciana en su mecedora cosiendo y detrás de ella había una pared llena de fotos familiares. Entre las mas recientes se encontraba una con todos los invitados y habitantes incluyendo sus nietos llenos de comida pero sonriendo menos la abuela que parecía enojada, en otra estaba un Komali un tanto apenado recibiendo el panqueque purpura de manos de Aryll y un beso en la mejilla por su valor en batalla, otra mostraba a Tetra intentando cubrir la lente y a Link de fondo un poco sonrojado y otra mas mostraba a Link durmiendo en su cama, un pulgar tapando la esquina izquierda de la foto y los pies de Link. Finalmente estaba una foto que mostraba a una niña de cabello dorado y dos coletas descansando bajo el ala de un Rito, ambos plácidamente dormidos.


End file.
